


Don't Shy From The Light

by mariasue123, Syrzex, Theshe_wolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Flawed characters, Heavy Angst, Jon Snow is a Stark, Minor Character Death, Minor Jon Snow/Val, Miscarriage, Parenthood, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, jonerys baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasue123/pseuds/mariasue123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrzex/pseuds/Syrzex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshe_wolf/pseuds/Theshe_wolf
Summary: Modern AU, where one night of fun can give you a little surprise for the rest of your life.Or where Daenerys meets her secret crush at night and turns her life around.





	Don't Shy From The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Where you have a cold and spend the rest of the weekend on the sofa, watching hopeless romantic movies, this happens. Hope you guys enjoy it, also it was my first time writing a smut, like ever so please go easy on me. Like my very first time to ever do this.  
> Edit 20/08/18: mariasue123 here, as of today most of the grammar issues has been fixed. If there are anymore please let me know. I apologise for any inconvenience!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song I encourage to listen.  
> Devotion (Hurts ft. Kylie Minogue)

She left the party early, as typically expected, citing that she needed to work on a persuasive presentation for the office and she wanted to get a solid night’s sleep.  
  
"It's Saturday for God's sake." said Doreah, chuckling.  
  
Missandei wasn't impressed; she gave Daenerys that look. Her favorite, patented look, telling Daenerys wordlessly that I'm smiling right now but I'm disappointed in you and we are going to talk later at night.  
  
She just let out a weary sigh.  
  
She made her exit as soon as her friend Irri started to sing. The cold bit into her skin as soon she left the pub, and she fumbled to button her coat while she walked to the bus stop that was around the corner.  
  
Daenerys still couldn't endure the dreadful cold of London; after five months living there, the cold still sank deep into her bones no matter how many layers she wore. She was desperate to be in her bed, with a cup of tea in her hands; warming her palms.  
  
It seemed to take years to get her apartment, there was no way she had planned to stay at the party that long. Of course, her friends expected her to want to leave before eleven, however, she herself hadn't wanted to leave that early.  
  
Once she got home, at last, she instantly regretted it.  
  
She kicked off her heels, shimmied out of her dress, and crawled into bed, only to blink at the ceiling. She wanted to forget about Missandei, and work, and Daario. That made her wonder how she had been able to be with him for three years without realizing how much of an asshole he was. She had even considered marrying him!  
  
"But you didn't marry him." Missandrei told her, a few days after the breakup."It could have been worse, you know?"  
  
It could have. But it wasn't.  
  
The only regret that she had is that it should have ended sooner. But when it comes to love she had always been hopeless, to the point of making a fool of herself like she did with Daario. She had never intended to have a relationship with him, but one thing led to another and they became a couple.  
  
When it came to an end, she didn’t cry just like she had done when she had been with Drogo, who once upon a time she’d thought she’d devote the rest of her life to. She felt relief and relaxed since trying to love Daario was a job; a tireless burden on her shoulder. Yet, there was a part of her - the hopeless romantic - that pushed her to keep going, telling her that it can work out.  
  
Now the only voice she heard was from her friends, at the moment.  
  
At weekends they would go to bars, and drink, giggle and bitch liked they were girls in college. It wasn’t what Daenerys needed. She just wanted to feel peace, maybe read a book or walk to the park.   
  
Mostly she just wanted to be left alone.  
  
“You're just boring.” Doreah snorted, stirring something that was meant to be spaghetti sauce.   
  
Daenerys didn’t even know if she wanted to consider eating it. She should have ordered Chinese takeaway when she heard Doreah was cooking dinner. They were in the kitchen: Doreah at the stove and Missandei sitting on the counter behind her. Daenerys was leaning against the fridge. Irri had gone to the corner shop to buy bread.  
  
Daenerys merely raised an eyebrow curiously, arms crossed and gave her a look.  
  
“I love you Dany, but you got no idea how to have fun.”  
  
“I know how to have fun,” Daenerys respond immediately, sounding a bit defensive.  
  
“Oh yeah?” She said, switching off the heat as she turns to look at her with a smirk.  
  
“Then tell me when was the last time you had fun? Like actual fun?”   
  
It took a moment but she opened her mouth. However, it was a bit too late as her friend interrupted her.  
  
“Exactly.” Doreah waved a hand dismissively. “Never. You are old fashioned and so, all your relationships will end up doomed.”  
  
“Doreah!” Missandei huffed, hopping off the counter, moving to go between them. And gave her one of her looks.  
  
“Just trying to help.” She muttered, turning her head away.  
  
Well, her help felt very much like a punch in the gut. Yet a deep voice inside her couldn't help but agree with what her friend had said. She might have everything else - the beauty, kindness, and intelligence but she lacked passion; the adventure and danger that comes in life.  
  
This was one of the reasons why Drogo had broken up with her, why she didn’t belong with him. And maybe with Daario too.   
  
Later that night they ordered Chinese as Missandrei found out that Doreah burnt the sauce as usual. And there was no way in hell that they would eat that.  
  
They didn't speak of the previous argument; they mostly ignored what happened in the kitchen like it never happened. Daenerys used it as an opportunity to push away her problems, to push herself into denial once again; that she wasn't the problem.  
  
She had done it before, why not again. It wasn't like she was going get into another relationship after those tumultuous three years.

* * *

  
  
 It came to mind after a while, on Christmas night. Downtown was crazy due to the holiday rush. She might not like to go to parties but the warmth and spirit of Christmas never failed to lift her heart.  
  
London usually so dim and grey, was now turned into a wonderland by the saccharine yet sincere multicolored twinkling lights that could move even the saddest of souls. Christmas truly brought out the very best of London.  
  
She scooted onto a stool with precision, a cold beverage in her hand and gaze fixed on her friends. It wasn’t crowded, but there were people scattered sparingly in the booths. They had come in the earlier hours, since the bars would be full later and there would be no space left and so no place to celebrate Christmas.  
  
(And there's was no way that they would celebrate in the apartment after Doreah's birthday party, and couldn't still bring themselves to face the owner.)  
  
Her friends were seated in the corner of the bar with a group of men who invited them to join them and offered them drinks. Daenerys declined the offer politely and remained where she usually sat, saying how she felt uncomfortable or that it really wasn't her day to be doing this or that she wasn't in the mood for another guy in her life.  
  
"Come on Dany, just a five minutes break." Doreah insisted. "Three minutes at least."  
  
Irri who always had been the quite in the group spoke. "Come on Dany don't be melodramatic about it. It will only be a few drinks and a bit of chat."  
  
"I told you guys you can go without me." She told them.  
  
Doreah rolled her eyes. "Do what you want," She said turning her heels and walked towards the table.  
  
Doreah was a cool friend that Daenerys had and normally she loved to hang out with her. However, she had a temper to watch out for and a hardened determination of getting what she wanted no matter what.  
  
Every time Daenerys saw her, it was always with a different man at her side. Sometimes she would only arrive at their dorm in the morning or a man would come out of her room and join them for breakfast.  
  
Married or unmarried. Young or old. Doreah tends to go after men as she had an aura of indifference and a thick tension of physical lust that could diminish any restraint the opposite sex may have. She made them crave and hunger, and ultimately made them wholeheartedly embrace a sinful commitment.  
  
As she watches her, Daenerys felt a pinch of jealousy towards her. Doreah had a dangerous life, a carefree one, she was a free spirit. Compared to Daenerys as a child who had to lived with rules, live to be the good girl. Especially when you lived under the same roof of two strict Catholics parents.  
  
You are boring. Old fashioned. Traditional.  
  
She could have fun. She could be carefree.  
  
She’d find a nice, hot guy to flirt with. He’d buy her a drink, and it’d be just like in the movies She would show Doreah that this good, safe little girl could live dangerously and with passion in her blood.  
  
 "If you aren't eating that burger, I will eat it for you." A deep voice half growled beside her took her off guard. She whirled around and saw a quietly handsome man casually eyeing up her food. His face was unfamiliar and yet...  
  
Stormy eyes. A sorrowful gaze.  
  
Memories from School flooded her mind.  
  
"Jon? Jon Stark?" Her mind was reeling, the feeling of his name on her tongue is so foreign and yet so familiar at the same time.  
  
"Yeah." He said, his gaze went up. "That's my name,"  
  
"It's been so long....five years. It's me. Daenerys. Daenerys Targaryen. I was in History and English class with you. Don't you recognize me?"  
  
He looked at her, head cocked to the side. "You mean the Daenerys Targaryen. The Queen of Westeros. Miss perfect."  
  
She rolled her eyes at it. "I wasn't that perfect."  
  
Jon laughs, it's a low and delightful sound to her ears for some reasons. Maybe because it’s the first time hearing him after such a long time. “Cheerleader Captain, Head Girl, Prom Queen and one of the smart girl in our school. And please don’t tell me it isn’t a big deal because it is.”  
  
“Well, with a little hard work, you can achieve a lot of things.” She says sipping her drink, thinking back when everything had been easy to live.  
  
“I know.” He replies with a smiled. A charming smile that sparkled with delight and warmed that tickling feeling in her stomach.  
  
"So you came with your friends.” He turns away to looks at her previews sight, one corner of his mouth curling into a smiled. “They seem to have fun, why aren’t you with them?”  
  
"Because if I do who is going to take them home safe? Someone has to look after them.” Her eyes flicked from her friends to Jon. “How about you, babysitter some of your mates as well?”  
  
“Just here by myself, enjoying my burger.”  
  
“On Christmas?” she asked disbelief, one corner of her mouth curling into a grimace. “After five years you are still bad at lying Jon Stark.”  
  
He snorted. “I can lie.”  
  
She huffed at him. “A five-year-old could lie better than you.”  She laughed when he rolled his eyes. “Even me - and I don’t usually lie.”  
  
Jon runs a hand through his hair, looking defeated. “Looks like I have to ask a five-year-old kid to teach me.”  
  
Jon is teasing, she knew but a part of her took it seriously.  
  
“Don’t.” She put a hand over his forearm and looks at him. “Honesty is one of the best parts, and not many people have it."   
  
She likes honesty, she likes when people say the truth rather than lie to her face. She'd rather face the truth than spend a minute living a lie. And many people didn’t have this quality, not even Drogo, who she was blinded by love didn’t saw his deceptions on her. Daario, she notices, but she dismisses since he seems the type of guy that lying was their mother tongue.  
  
But Jon, he wasn’t.  
  
In school he would always be honest with the teachers, when he forgot homework, always told the truth, with people he always is honest with them. Many were amazed at how honest he was, even the teachers and her.  
  
He turned his attention back to where she had looked a moment ago, and took the chance to move her hand from his forearm, ignoring the warm that sparkle. “... Looks like your friends are gone...”  
  
It was enough to gather her sense back. “What?” she asked, turning to look at what once her friends had been. Jon had been right; they were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Her eyes shift from table to table, looking for any of her friends who must be here, only to found none of them.  God damned...!    
  
“Is everything alright?” he asked, taking her side as she leaves the bar, trying to spot Doreah’s white Mercedes. But it wasn't there.   
  
"Just have to make a phone call," she says as she brings her phone to her ear and took a few steps away. It took a moment before the other line answer.  
  
 “Where are you?” she asked, a bit of temper in her tone. “Not let me do it better, what that hell!”   
  
“We all did a favor for you,” Doreah replied nonchalantly.  
  
“Yeah, leaving me here alone.”   
  
Doreah chuckles and it made Daenerys anger boil up. " Alone? You have a hot guy by your side."    
  
"This isn't funny anymore."  She snapped.  
  
"So I am." Doreah retorted back. "I know how you like to prove me wrong, now is your chance to do so. Prove to me that you can have fun."  
  
"I swear to you, once you get home I-"   
  
"You have a good night, hope you guys have fun." With that said Doreah hung up and even turn off her phone or even threw it out the window as when Daenerys tries to call her again the voicemail comes.   
  
She should have seen it coming. She really should have...  
  
"Is everything okay?" Jon asked, moving to stand beside her, looking concerned.   
  
“Do you know a place to get a cab?” she found herself asking, waving a hand in the air as if to dismiss his own question.  
  
He gave her one of his 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' looks before saying “Really? It's Christmas - Aren’t you going to celebrate?”  
  
 “Says the one who has isolated himself.”  
  
“At the moment.”  
  
“Going somewhere?”  
  
“We are going somewhere.” He corrected. “It's Christmas and Christmas should be spent with people, not alone.”  
  
“How do you know I am by myself?”  
  
“Because I have spent time in that pub time ago, and I see your friends come to that place, but never you and now that I see you, I can tell that is your first time in London.” He stated, but he was smiling as he said it.  
  
“A bit of Sherlock there.”  
  
He shrugged. “Well I played Sherlock Holmes for the school play, I think part of him got stuck on me. So what do you say?”  
  
She asked, arms crossed. “Do I have a choice?” Jon gave a half-laugh.   
  
“Is a better choice rather than stay at home by yourself.”  
  
It was true, she could deny him and go home or on the other hand, she could have fun. "Come on, prove me wrong."  
  
A small smirk curves her pink lips.“Then delight me, Jon Stark.”  
  
Victory lit up Jon's features as he took her hand in his own. "It will be my pleasure."   
  
Five months living here, she hasn't seen the beauty of London. Mostly all that she saw was grey, there wasn't much of color: Red buses, black cabs, blue-uniformed policemen, black or grey uniformed school kids and grey clouds.  
  
Now at night, it wasn't something else. She marvelled at blue and red twinkling lights. (They were already there, but she had been to busy to care about it.)  
  
 "You live in London for five months, and haven't visited any famous place?"  
  
She shrugged. "Haven't got much time." She mostly spent time inside with her laptop or at work since she got to London.   
  
" Well, now you do.” Chimes John, waving at a black cab that was coming towards them. “And I promise you're going to have a blast."  
  
"I've heard that ten times over,” She lied, she'd heard so many times that she stopped counting after ten. The idea always ends up throbbing in her mind but she never ends up feeling it. “What makes you think it will be different, this time?"  
  
“Because I won’t promise, I make sure you will have fun.”  
  
 

* * *

  
  
He is true to his words. She doesn’t know how, after many tried for everyone, he is the one who succeeded.  
  
She doesn’t remember when she ever had this much fun. They had gone shopping, and the times she had gone with Doreah or even Missandei, it was vastly different from Jon. Doreah had merely shoved outfits in her face, not asking her opinion and telling her that this would attract the opposite of sex. But Daenerys hadn't liked most of what Doreah had pushed at her.  
  
The clothes were nice but uncomfortable – but it shows a bit of skin and even makes her look like a slut. With Jon and with his honesty, she found a lot of clothes that she hardly thought to wore yet it matches her taste.  Later they went to a pub where this time she was enjoying drinking for once, they even had a shot competition. She had won, of course. (Oh, how she missed the taste of alcohol, it really was worth it.)   
  
Next, they went to the London Eye. Where she saw more of spectacular sight of London. It looks even prettier than New York in her opinion. Later on, they went to many other things that she had a laugh, and also learned a bit more about Jon and how he ended up living in London.  
  
After graduation, he took off to help out his family business, a small jewellery company that his family had built decades ago. He only helped a year before he focusses to his career, Which was acting - no surprise there. He always did show enthusiasm in drama classes.  
  
“How about you? What have you done?” he asked, taking a bite from his crêpes.  
  
She really didn’t do much, but after graduation, she stayed in New York looking for a job which it wasn’t easy and later on found herself in London working for Lannister Empire.  
  
Still, her focus was more on him, especially when his lips curve into one of the rare smiles that made her forget everything. And just want to smile too. And how she couldn’t stay away from wanting to feel her fingers slip in his curly and feel those lips against her.  She was attracted to him, even at school, when she dated Drogo. She’d always thought he was handsome, even back in school when he was among the least popular and she was at the other end of the spectrum.   
  
As head girl, she would always try to be nice to everyone, no matter where they came from or what their circumstances were in, and that had included him. Now to see him change, he’d grown up physically, turning from handsome to gorgeous in the space of a few years.   
  
"He was an idiot to let you go." He says as they were in the lift. “You are beautiful, smart, and you have a kind heart.”  
  
She heard many compliments from men, talking about her beauty and how she was the jewel of the world. How there was no word to describe her.  
  
But when Jon said, it was different and made her blush and even her heart skip.  
  
"It sounds cliche as hell, but just like they say, there are more fish in the sea.” He tells her with a smile that it shattered something in her.   
  
Maybe it was the alcohol or his smiles that seemed to cause an effect on her of wanted to prove she could be fun. Either way, it didn’t matter once she pressed her lips to his, unable to resist any longer. It wasn’t soft or sweet kiss almost chaste that Daario used to do with her, almost as if she were fragile like glass. But this kiss was real and hungry, that lit a fire inside her that she had never felt in her life. It felt alive at this moment.  
  
Her body felt the same, as she was leaden with desire and when they broke apart yet they gazed were locked, neither couldn’t pull away, couldn’t tear their eyes for a second.  
  
“Dany.” He says her name so quiet, afraid that he would break whatever spell has befallen them, but he didn’t know that it just adds fuel to the fire that is about to burst.  
  
Stop. A tiny voice in her head whispered.  
  
However, it fails to grasp her full mind or to even listen as all she's focus is the way his hand is running through her hair, how both were pressed so close to each other, that they could hear their heartbeat.  
  
“Don’t stop.” That’s all her lips manage to say, breathless, before one of her finding his shoulders, gripping tightly, pulling him to her. The other snake up around his neck, her fingers slipping through his curly soft hair.  
  
He didn’t stop, he keeps kissing her like she was the only woman in the world, as if he'd never get enough. Without hesitating, he pushed her into the door. His mouth flew down to rained tiny, open mouth kisses down her neck, his tongue sweeping out to taste her skin. A jolt of pleasure had her arching into him when his teeth joined the party, nipping at her collarbone. She shivered against him as his low, almost panting breaths tickled across her flesh in between kisses.  
  
Her hands dragging through Jon's hair and scraping across his scalp with barely any force. Her head tilted backward, letting her neck be exposed for more of his hot, open-mouthed kiss. Deanery’s breathing turns heavy and fast, low noises breaking as they escape from her throat.  
  
They could get themselves caught, yet as embarrassed it could be, Daenerys found the idea thrill.  
  
What's happening to me, she couldn't help but faintly wonder. She wouldn’t have the courage to do such a thing, not even with Drogo or Daario. But Jon, he brought something in her, the courage to do anything, to be dared and take no limits. And only with one night, it took him to do, when others couldn’t.  
  
In a movement too fast for her to comprehend, he hoisted her up by her thighs and her legs immediately wrapped around his hips. And slowing pinned her against the bed. Didn’t even notice that she was in her room or that they went inside her apartment.  
  
His lips sealed against hers, and clothes tore apart from each other, still, there was a niggling concern that lingered and dulled her enthusiasm. Her old-self from three hours ago, would have pushed him away, telling that it was a mistake. But the new her, at the moment, trusted Jon. He wasn’t like any other boy, he was different.  
  
He made her different, she doesn’t know how but there’s a heat suffused between them, like two stubbing stones rubbing together, creating a spark.   
  
His chest rubbed against her breasts, a delicious friction had her body jolting, into she felt the spot between her legs wetter. He pressed his mouth firmer against her, tasting her deeper, fingers balling up the shoulders and then reached up, skimming over his neck and buried in his hair. With a whirling movement, she was pressed against to the mattress as Jon body hovers over her. His hands skimming and dipping over every crevice of her body until his hands hiked her legs around his hips, lips were on her neck, biting and sucking, leaving bruise love bites.  
  
And before she even knows, Jon plunged forward, sinking inside of her. His large length stretched her, pushing past her tightness into the depths of her body until their hips were flushed together. His name escapes her lips and in breathless gasps she repeated over and over with her loud moans and groans that were music to his ears.  
  
“Jon.” She gasps his name at every hard, fast thrust into her. In fact, it seems the only word she remembers to say it. “Jon, Jon, Jon…”  
  
She arched up under him, meeting his hips with her own as he slammed into her again and again. His arm slipped under her lower back and pulled her up into his body as he fucked her harder and faster. The angle made his length brush against something deep within her and sparks flashed in her eyes.  
  
She felt her fingernails rip into his back as her orgasm thundered down on her. She lost the ability to speak, screaming mindlessly.  
  
Jon roared as his cock twitched and pulsed, spamming with his climax.  
  
They laid there for some time after, their hands smoothing over each other, light kisses pressed to random body parts. Rubbing her cheek on his chest, she couldn’t help but felt a new thrumming of life radiating through her entire body. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes, Jon had set her afire and she felt reborn.  
  
She felt so very alive.

* * *

  
  
He was gone when she woke up in the morning. It was quite late to wake up, she usually wakes up at seven. But what happened last night, all her energy had been drained off and was too lazy to wake up, that she pulled the covers up and turns around and listen to his heartbeat. Only to find the spot empty. He wasn’t in the bathroom or the kitchen. He wasn’t there.  
  
She looks around for him, unable to believe it. She even waits a few days for her phone to vibrate and flash his name.  
  
Nothing. Not even a text.   
  
Daenerys swallowed her disappointment.  Jon didn’t seem the type of guy who leaves like this. She remembers him being one of the most mature boys in school. She would have loved to wake up with him, loved to go on a date with him and even repeat last night, too. Yet, five years have passed and people change.  
  
Yet, this familiar pain of betrayal was much hurtful than Drogo's one. Such a little time spent together, yet, the impact has been massive.   
  
 

* * *

  
  
She hadn't played much attention, she hadn't much that night. Since after all, it was just the one night, the chances of that were very low, especially for the first time. (Deep down her mind says otherwise, but again maybe it was her Catholic part that always contradicts her decent actions.)  
  
 Which turned out to be right, as the following month was dreary the way that January liked to be, but at least it went by quickly. She focused on work, got promoted to manager and her wage increased. She went on a date, too, with a guy in her program. It was boring, but she got points for effort right?  
  
Life was starting to brighten up until she found herself in the toilet quite frequently soon after the incident. Especially in the earlier mornings and sometimes afternoon.   
  
The common belief was that it was some kind of flu or fever or even the common cold as her body still hadn't been able to get used to the cold weather. She took paracetamol yet it didn't stop it.  
  
Her friends Missandei, the mother of the group, took her to see a doctor after she convinced Daenerys that there was something wrong with her. (Maybe Missandei had an idea and that's why she took her to the clinic which explained the look of concern she was giving her. And also guilty due to having agreed on Doreah's plan. However, she brushes the feeling off at the sheer incredulity of it.)  
  
Now they were in a room, waiting for the exams she took, waiting for the doctor to come back from the lab with the results. The same knock she had heard earlier that week sounded at the door. For some reasons, she felt anxious while she waited for Doctor to take a seat at the computer.  
  
It's just a cold. Don't worry about it. The repeated mantra trying to overpass her worries that really were nonsensical.  
  
Still, she didn't know why she was clutching Missandei's hand so tightly. As if she was scared to let it go.  
  
"Well, Ms. Targayen we have your results." He says to them gently as if he was speaking to immature children. "And we found something."  
  
When she looked up to see the man, she saw that smile. That smile that made her hidden fears and the worst possible outcome became true.  
  
"Congratulations - You're pregnant!"


End file.
